


日暮

by Echi



Category: League of Legends, 英雄联盟
Genre: M/M, 相爱相杀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echi/pseuds/Echi
Summary: 初入联盟就觉得这俩人的背景故事很戳我，于是自己写了个文止渴。也算了了以前的一个小愿望
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends), 慎／劫
Kudos: 4





	日暮

**Author's Note:**

> 初入联盟就觉得这俩人的背景故事很戳我，于是自己写了个文止渴。也算了了以前的一个小愿望

“为 为什么 咳咳”鲜血溢出了嘴角，手腕被飞刃钉在墙壁上，伤口已经疼痛到麻木，慎直直盯着眼前的人，眼里的怒火仿佛快要把人烧化，“这就是宿命，我们谁也逃不过”寒风凛冽，月光洒在劫带血的面具上，慎冷笑一声“给个痛快”说完便绝望的闭上了双眸，劫毫不犹豫的挥动了手臂 。不知过了多久，慎醒来时发现自己躺在坚硬的地上，四周漆黑，看不见任何东西手脚都被锁链束缚着，一动便咯咯咯的响，身上的伤都被包扎过，“我不是死了吗”慎虚弱的拉动铁链，“死多容易”黑暗中传来了熟悉而又冰冷的声音，光随着劫的脚步也随之照亮了狭小的房间，慎才得以看清周围，四周都是厚厚的墙壁，“你想干嘛!”慎别过头，劫意外的没有带着忍者面具，红色的双瞳里没有任何波澜，扯过链条蹲下去捏住了慎的下巴“我要慢慢折磨你”说完咬住了慎的耳垂舔弄，慎明白了什么挣扎着躲开了劫，紧紧贴着墙，劫却一把拉过把慎按在了地上，“这样不是更好玩吗?”双手扯开了他的衣服，“我一定会杀了你”慎想起身用铁链捆住劫，但是劫的手伸到了下体，猛的撸动起来“哈 别!”身体因为刺激颤抖起来，羞耻和愤怒占据了大脑，但是又被快感所冲刷，“你看起来不是很爽的样子吗，为了你那可悲的真理从来没有好好解决过这种事吧?”劫嘲讽着加快了速度“你 这 这个混蛋 啊”慎弯起了腰，大脑一片空白之后，明白自己竟然在最恨之人手里高潮了，劫直接用手中的液体当润滑剂戳进了小穴之中，慎死咬着嘴唇，不漏出一点声音，劫却更用力的在里面翻搅，“啊!”劫听见声音后抽出了手指，换成了自己早已忍受多时的巨物，“别 别”慎摇着头，劫挺腰插了进去，“疼 好疼 拔出去 啊”慎狠狠抓着铁链，劫快速的抽动着，“呜 哈 混 混蛋 别动了”劫每一次的顶撞都有意无意的碰到凸起的小点，强烈的刺激让大脑停止了思考。“别 别动了 啊哈 ”劫似没有听见一样，依旧毫不留情的冲撞着，穴口随着每一次抽插被带出浑浊的液体 ，“不 不”慎扭动着腰肢逃离，劫却狠狠的抓住了身下人的大腿继续猛烈的冲击。昏暗的房间里充斥着肉体拍合的声音，“我 我恨你”慎说完便虚弱的晕了过去，劫细细摸着慎的脸，泪珠不自觉的从眼角滑落。  
番外(ﾉ ○ Д ○)ﾉ  
铁链锁住的双手被固定在墙上，双腿分开跪坐在地上，身上的衣物早已消失不见，苍白的肌肤透着一抹绯红，因为隐忍而被咬破的嘴唇，溢出了一滴滴的血珠，后穴里的东西只要一点点动作就能牵引着在里面肆虐，又长又粗的柱体按压着敏感点，又是熟悉的脚步声，慎知道人已经站在了前面却无法说话，他不确定开口之后自己的声音会是怎样，只能抬起头狠狠瞪着，却没想到眼里早已蒙上了一层水雾，像一颗宝石泛着水光，劫似乎很满意面前之人的姿态，蹲下身去捏住了下巴，轻轻的为之舔去了血珠，撬开皓齿，反复挑弄着对方的舌头，慎见机狠狠咬了一下入侵的舌头，劫用手指抹去了溢出唇的血，皮笑肉不笑的向上杨了一下嘴角，并没有慎想的会恼羞成怒，反而这样才让人感到可怕，劫直接拉过了慎，把下身里的东西更用力的顶入，“啊 疼 ”慎吸着气，那东西感觉要捅穿自己一般，劫却开始捏住抽插起来，疼痛和快感夹杂着让慎晃了神，劫抽出了带着些许液体的东西，扔在了一边，把慎抱起背紧贴墙抵在怀里，“不 不要 我不行了”长时间的折磨不仅是身体上的还有精神，劫低头咬住了慎的喉结，顺势插了进去，“哈 唔”不同于之前被撑裂般的痛楚，而是温柔的，劫放过了他的喉结，红色的齿印异样的亮目“为什么 为什么”慎抓着摇晃的铁链，泪水止不住的流出，劫依然没有说话，轻轻晃动了手，铁链应声而落，慎惊慌中抱紧了劫，承受着这个人难的的温柔。“你逃不开我的”劫说完加快了动作，慎默认般哭泣着抱的更紧了。


End file.
